Take A Leap,Charlie Brown
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: I was thinking about the ending of Snoopy The Musical,and soon came up with this one shot. Charlie Brown feels like his life is being wasted yet he feels afraid to take chances at the risk of failure,all before he learns an important lesson about taking chances with the ones he loves.


**Take A Leap,Charlie Brown**

**A Peanuts One Shot**

It hadn't been one of the better weeks for Charlie Brown if he were to answer honestly after asked about it,granted most other school weeks for the boy weren't anything to right home about and were generally about as normal as they typically were,but there was something about this week in particular that just rubbed him the wrong way somehow and made him very glad that it had come to a close and that the weekend was here. It was a clear and starry night outside that Friday and Charlie Brown along with Linus, Lucy, Sally, and Peppermint Patty were taking a look at all of the numerous stars that hung up in the sky in his backyard,all the while Snoopy merely lay on his doghouse and was half asleep at this point.

"Look at all those stars Charlie Brown,and to think that's not even half of what lies up in our own universe." Linus calmly remarked in awe as he stared up at the stars and the full moon before Lucy lightly scoffed and retorted more bewildered than anything "Imagine having so much time on your hands that you spend all of it studying the unknown like that. We already have enough stuff we likely don't even know about on our world all ready." to which Linus rolled his eyes at the response.

"The stars are really shiny tonight big brother,I'm having trouble pointing out the perfect wishing star." Sally somewhat angrily lamented as she continually kept pointing at the brightest stars she could find to which her brother politely stated in response "I'm trying to figure out which one of those stars could be mine,I bet that we all have our own stars up there. I honestly kind of wish it could just be me and my own star sometimes." before Peppermint Patty shook her head and firmly suggested "Chuck you've been acting very down and out this week,try lightening up a bit."

"You make that sound like an easy walk to the store Patty." Linus raised an eyebrow and politely interjected to the idea as Charlie Brown sighed and tried to explain why he was acting so gloomy "It's just that I had a thought at the beginning of this week that I couldn't get out of my mind. We're all getting older yet we haven't really done a whole lot with our lives yet,or at least I haven't. I want to get out there one day and try to do some more...commendable stuff." before Snoopy suddenly woke up and tilted his head a little to face the kids before his owner continued "But I also don't want to risk ending up like the same old wishy-washy failure at whatever I do." Meanwhile unbeknownst to the kids,Freida was listening in on their conversation from the other side of the fence and was starting to feel quite bad for the round headed boy,since she had a whole lot of hidden feelings for him that she had felt forced to keep hidden due to some of her other friends's views on the kid,and it was at this point that she felt that she at least try to offer a little bit of help.

"Well considering that we are only kids,I don't think that's really something we should be worrying about already. We have to be focusing on other stuff right now,like your therapy bills." Lucy rolled her eyes and firmly tried to offer her own point of view on the subject to which Linus sighed and nonchalantly addressed Charlie Brown's concerns "Sometimes in situations where you're worried about messing something big up,the best thing you can possibly do is to just take that leap of faith. You did take that leap with the spelling bee and the river race,and the world didn't come to an end,so I don't think your life was entirely wasted so far."

"Amen." Peppermint Patty nodded her head and sternly added in agreement before Snoopy suddenly joined them and loudly yawned before he proceeded to look up at the stars with the kids to which Charlie Brown tried to reply with a retort of his own only for another girl's familiar voice to suddenly speak out as the kids slowly turned around to see Freida walking towards them with a small smile on her face.

_**Freida:**_

_Sometimes in your life you reach a wall._

_Up you climb._

_Risking all._

_There you stand alone afraid to fall._

_Till you take a leap of faith._

_**Linus:**_

_Gaze down from that brink and look around._

_Dark prevails._

_Doubts abound._

_If you wanna land on solid ground._

_You gotta take a leap of faith._

_**Freida,Linus,Sally,Peppermint Patty and Lucy:**_

_So take that leap of faith._

_Walk out on the ledge._

_Lay aside your doubts._

_Stand right on the edge._

_Bid your fears goodbye._

_And step into the sky._

_You gotta take a leap of faith._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_I'm not too sure what's happened._

_Or if it's really so._

_**Freida:**_

_I'm not too sure of anything. _

_Except that I don't know._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_I don't know where I'm going._

_Or even who to be._

_But I want to believe in something. _

_**Freida:**_

_I need to believe in something._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_If I believe in y'all,could y'all believe in me?_

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_I can't even try to understand._

_Where we've been._

_Where we'll land._

_All that we can give you is our hand._

_Can you take that leap?_

It was at this point that Peppermint Patty held out her hand followed up by the other kids and even Snoopy holding out theirs too as Charlie Brown started to grow a smile on his face while he slowly began to take them.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_I can take that leap._

_**Kids:**_

_I can take that leap of faith!_

Suddenly out of nowhere more of the neighborhood's kids began to pour into the backyard including Franklin, Marcie, Rerun, Violet, Patty Swanson, Shermy, Scheroder, PigPen and much more as they all looked up at the stars together while holding hands,even Woodstock decided to wake up from his sleep and join Snoopy too.

_**Everyone:**_

_Take that leap of faith._

_Walk up on the ledge._

_Lay aside your doubts._

_Stand right on the edge._

_Bid your fears goodbye._

_And step into the sky._

_You gotta take a leap of faith._

_**Freida:**_

_(Go ahead darlin take that leap.)_

_**Kids:**_

_Walk up on the ledge._

_**Linus:**_

_(Never mind how hard or steep.)_

_**Kids:**_

_Lay aside your doubts._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_(Leave behind the comfort zone.)_

_**Kids:**_

_Stand right on the edge._

_**Lucy:**_

_(And head up to the world unknown.)_

_**Kids:**_

_Bid your fears goodbye._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_(Take a wondering leap in dreams if lifts you like a pair of wings.)_

_**Kids:**_

_And step into the sky._

_**Linus:**_

_(There's a world to reap.)_

_**Kids:**_

_There's a world to reap._

_If you breath in deep._

_And you take a leap of faith._

_Take that leap of faith._

_(Go ahead. Go ahead.)_

_Walk out on the ledge._

_(It's the only chance you get.)_

_Put aside your doubts._

_Stand right on the edge._

_Bid your fears goodbye._

_(Go ahead and take that leap.)_

_And step into the sky._

_(Never mind how high or steep.)_

_You gotta take a leap (of faith.)_

_You gotta take a leap._

_You gotta take a leap of...faith!_

Pretty soon afterwards the kids began to leave and head back home for the night,and just as Freida was leaving the backyard,she looked behind her one last time to see Charlie Brown putting an asleep Snoopy on the top of his doghouse and scratching one of his ears before he headed inside with Sally to which the girl smiled and happily whispered to herself "I love you Charlie Brown." before she left the backyard.

**The End.**

"**Leap Of Faith." **Written By Alan Menken and Glenn Slater.

©️Menken Music. Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp.


End file.
